Breaking Swan
by NightOwl421
Summary: Bella Swan's Future, 40% off with pre-order at Amazon!". "What? My future in this book? That's not out until Aug. 2nd!" Follow Bella on her mission to obtain Breaking Dawn, the answer to all of her questions. Will she get it before the rest of us?
1. Chapter 1: The Email

**Breaking Swan: The End of Bella**

Disclaimer: All characters © Stephenie Meyer and her publishing company, etc. I'm not stealing them!

Synopsis:

In homage to the release of Breaking Dawn, I thought it'd be fun to write a serious, yet not, fanfiction about what happens when Bella discovers that her future (what will happen between her and Edward/Jacob, how it will be like to turn into a vampire, what she's getting for Christmas the next year...) is available in this new book, Breaking Dawn, that this crazy woman Stephenie Meyer wrote! What's going on? Is she being stalked? Follow Bella in her quest to obtain Breaking Dawn (when it's not even out yet..), through her crazy travels all over Seattle, where she visits the Apple Store, Starbucks, Barnes & Noble, etc. Will she finally get the book and find out her future? Or will she have to wait until August 2nd like the rest of us?

Breaking Swan: The End of Bella

A Fanfiction © 2008 Ivana Wong

**Chapter One**

It was 11pm by the time Edward left through the front door. I wasn't scared though, because I knew it was all for show- after he hears the last rinse and spit of my daily toothbrushing, he always glides silently into my room, sitting on my bed like a statue of Adonis. Every time I see him, I get the same chills in my spine. Goosebumps rose on my skin as I heard the silent slide of my window opening. A second later, I felt cold lips press gently against the top of my head. The glow of my computer screen reflected off of Edward's beautiful pale skin, and his eyes glowed a faint gold as he smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Bella." He said, pressing his face to my hair and inhaling. I couldn't help the smile the spread spastically from my lips. "Edward…hold on a sec before you start all of that, I still have to check my email…Renee will be wondering about our graduation announcements…" It was hard to speak, almost painful to, when he was around me. His very presence made the hair on the back of my neck stand up, and my eyes closed as his lips found their way to my jaw. My muscles tensed; he sighed. I glanced curiously over my shoulder, only to find that Edward was suddenly sitting on the window's ledge, gazing at the crescent moon. He turned his head, and his eyes found mine. It was hard not to swoon, but I smiled and turned back to the computer screen.

There was the typical spam mail: Viagra pills on discount, free ipods, rhinestoned cell phones all FREE with completed offers. I didn't hesitate to click those into trash; but the mouse stopped and hovered over an email from someone I didn't know. The subject line said "Bella Swan's Future, 45 off with preorder at Amazon!" My future? What?! Instead of disposing of it like any other spam mail, I clicked on this one. My ancient computer took about a minute to wipe out my inbox page, and I felt my blood boil as it slowly, so slowly, changed web pages. The image replacing it started with that little red "X" in the corner- damn it! Soon though, it started to load, from top to bottom, agonizingly slow. Why haven't I ever thought of getting a freaking new computer? Of course, the second I wish with all my human heart that I had one of those nifty little MacBook Airs, I don't have one. Even though Edward totally could have picked one up for me on his jaunt to Seattle the other day.

My heart drummed in a steady, faster-than-normal pace. I was surprised that Edward hadn't said anything about it, but before I could open my mouth to speak, I froze. The letters on the screen stopped me: "Will Bella marry Edward? Or will naughty heartthrob Jacob Black steal her love away? Find out in Breaking Dawn, the 4th and final book in Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series! Finish Bella's story in this exhilarating, concluding novel. Order from Amazon today!" Underneath, the synopsis of that book, Breaking Dawn, began in a curt white script. The letters were blurred though, and my computer didn't seem to be loading the rest of the image. My eyes burned with the words on the screen. I needed to see more! What was this all about? My future? My story? So many of the conflicts that bothered me nightly, had me waking up screaming into Edward's chest, all those answers were, apparently, in this book. Questions flooded my brain as I scrambled to type in 'google. com'. But my mouse wasn't moving. The loud tapping on my keyboard did nothing. The panic was rising. No. Not again, not this time. Not now! I could feel its hold choking me, consuming my thoughts as I realized what was happening.

"Bella? Bells, what's wrong?" Edward said as he pressed a soothing hand onto my forehead. "You're not sick, are you? Should I get Carlisle?" he asked, fervently soothing my hair back along my scalp. His eyes were filled with concern, but I didn't see it. All I saw was the blank screen, and I knew what was about to happen. My heart raced and thrummed, and I saw Edward's eyes widen with panic in my periphery as he heard the increase in tempo. It was too late; my screen turned blue.

To Be Continued...

Please **REVIEW**! The more reviews, the faster i'll finish.. ) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2: To Seattle!

Breaking Swan: The End of Bella

**Breaking Swan: The End of Bella**

Disclaimer: All characters © Stephenie Meyer and her publishing company, etc. I'm not stealing them!

Synopsis:

In homage to the release of Breaking Dawn, I thought it'd be fun to write a serious, yet not, fanfiction about what happens when Bella discovers that her future (what will happen between her and Edward/Jacob, how it will be like to turn into a vampire, what she's getting for Christmas the next year...) is available in this new book, Breaking Dawn, that this crazy woman Stephenie Meyer wrote! What's going on? Is she being stalked? Follow Bella in her quest to obtain Breaking Dawn (when it's not even out yet..), through her crazy travels all over Seattle, where she visits the Apple Store, Starbucks, Barnes & Noble, etc. Will she finally get the book and find out her future? Or will she have to wait until August 2nd like the rest of us?

Breaking Swan: The End of Bella

A Fanfiction © 2008 Ivana Wong

**Chapter Two: To Seattle!**

"Bella…wake up, Bella…Charlie's about to leave and you said you wanted to tell him something…" I heard a lovely velvet voice talking to me. Its words were flowing softly, in one ear and out the other…but I was too groggy to respond. I could tell I was awake now, though, because the insides of my eyelids had turned a sunny orange instead of the pitch black that was usually there when I was unconscious.

"Wake up, Bella, Charlie's got his coffee!! You know that means he's about to head to Krispy Kreme before work. You're going to Seattle today, remember? Your father needs to know where you're going." The velvet voice was more urgent, hasty.

"No mom…five more minutes, pleeease… I don't want to get my teeth checked today…" I grumbled, rolling over, right on top of a freezing cold, granite rock. A startled laugh burst from the rock, and my eyes flew open as I realized it wasn't a rock at all, but Edward. My beautiful vampire boy, my handsome, utterly sweet and beyond caring 'boyfriend'. Who just happened to shove me off my own bed, right onto my feet, into my blue bunny slippers, and out my bedroom door.

"HEY! I'm awake, I'm a-waaaaaaah!" I screamed. I closed my eyes to brace for the impact from the carpeted stairs, which I had, of course tripped on. But it never came. I gingerly opened my eyes to see Edward's amused face looking down at my frightened one, his sparkling golden eyes filled with mirth as he set me down on the landing. "You silly goose. How could you live without me?" he laughed, giving me a gentler push towards the kitchen. I whipped around to glare at him, again, "I don't need you everywhere I go! I'm not…._that_ clumsy!" He raised an eyebrow. "Not that clumsy? And in your own house, Bella, you trip over and down the stairs?" he whispered, low enough just for my ears. I saw red. "You! Stop making fun of me! I'm only human! It would be so much easier if I were a vam-"

"Bells? Who are you talking to?" Shit. Caught red-handed by the chief. I turned around slowly, my long robe lazily dragging on the floor. Chief Swan greeted me with a bemused look, much like the one I saw on Edward's face earlier. Charlie's belly jutted out just a little over his waistband, straining against the thick fabric of his blue police uniform. A shiny metal badge was presented proudly on his chest, right over his heart. In his right hand was a steaming paper cup full of his favorite instant coffee, and in his left, the keys to the house, poised to lock the front door. "Hahah...morning Charlie…Um, I'm practicing for this uhh…acting club. At my school. In fact, we have a meeting today. Um, in Seattle. Where I'll be going. Today, to the acting meeting. In Seattle," I clarified, feeling my face flush. I could practically hear Edward's thunderous laughing, like Emmett's, only his would be more graceful, and a lot more cutting than his happy-go-lucky brother's.

Charlie glanced at his watch, looked at my face again, and said, "Acting club? Since when have you been into theater?" "Uhh...ever since um…Edward took me to see Cats. Yeah. On the national tour! Yeah, Cats, um, a few months ago…" I lied, blood rushing to my cheeks. Charlie sighed and walked quickly to the front door. "Alright, Bells. I've gotta get my Krispy Kreme before the Early Bird Special is over. Go to Seattle, do your acting thing, and get home right away, you hear me?" He yelled. The last bit got cut off because the hum of the cruiser's engine began. Soon enough, he was out of the driveway, and in came Edward, sauntering gracefully through the kitchen door.

"So why are we going to Seattle again?" Edward asked, combing my hair with his hands. "I need to get a new computer, so I can google this…Breaking Dawn book. Apparently…someone's been writing a story. Several stories, actually. They seem to be…about you and me. My life, in fact…the email mentioned you and Jacob…" I trailed off. Edward's voice was suddenly grave. "What do you mean it includes me too? Does it…does it say anything about…my life? Being a vampire? Who wrote this? How do they know about me? Curse it, how do they know about Jacob too? What's going on, is she…stalking us?? You didn't sign us up for one of those MTV reality shows did you?!" he said, panic in his voice as he dragged me upstairs to change out of my yellow robe and bunny slippers.

"I don't know Edward, that's why I need to Google it! Be careful with my closet door, it's antique!!" Edward had ripped open my closet, tossing out some grey jeans, a plain white tee shirt and my parka. "If you hadn't noticed, Bella, I'm pretty antique myself and you don't have to be delicate with me," he semi-snorted (Vampire's can't really snort because they're perfect). While I carelessly pulled the clothes on, I heard Edward slip out the window and start his car engine. A few seconds later, his impatient honking drove me out of the house. I barely had time to grab my canvas bag before I left. Money would be a good idea if I'm buying a computer.

I slipped into his silver Volvo, shiny as always, and breathed a sigh of happiness as the heat surrounded me, flooding my pores. Edward leaned over for a kiss, and I complied, brushing my lips against his cold, stony ones. A shiver ran down my spine, and I reached for his hand when I settled back into my seat. The drive to Seattle is usually pretty long, but in Edward's car I wouldn't have to take the full suspense of waiting that length.

"So, where to first, miss?" Edward tipped an imaginary chauffeur's hat. I laughed happily and told him to bring me to the Apple Store. "Will do, Ms. Swan. Let's get this show on the road. I want to figure out who is stalking us, and why. Someone needs to get to the bottom of this before someone else gets hurt. I swear, if anyone was actually, God forbid, _reading_ these stories, the Volturi will be massacring more than just naughty vampires. That Meyer woman better watch her back."

Please **REVIEW**!! The more reviews, the more story and the faster it will be updated!

**IMPORTANT A.N.:**

I will be on vacation for 5 days, the 17th-21st. However, I will have my laptop and will try to upload if I manage to get internet! I'll be writing a good chunk of Breaking Swan and promise to get it up as soon as I can. Thanks so much for reading, guys!


	3. Chapter 3: The Apple Store Bites

Breaking Swan: The End of Bella

**Breaking Swan: The End of Bella**

Disclaimer: All characters © Stephenie Meyer and her publishing company, etc. I'm not stealing them!

Synopsis:

In homage to the release of Breaking Dawn, I thought it'd be fun to write a serious, yet not, fanfiction about what happens when Bella discovers that her future (what will happen between her and Edward/Jacob, how it will be like to turn into a vampire, what she's getting for Christmas the next year...) is available in this new book, Breaking Dawn, that this crazy woman Stephenie Meyer wrote! What's going on? Is she being stalked? Follow Bella in her quest to obtain Breaking Dawn (when it's not even out yet..), through her crazy travels all over Seattle, where she visits the Apple Store, Starbucks, Barnes & Noble, etc. Will she finally get the book and find out her future? Or will she have to wait until August 2nd like the rest of us?

Breaking Swan: The End of Bella

A Fanfiction © 2008 Ivana Wong

**Chapter Three: The Apple Store Bites**

It was a rare, warmish day in Washington, but the clouds remained overcast, as usual. The ride to Seattle was quick, Edward and I speeding along the highway as fast as possible. He was fueled as I was, eager to find out more about Breaking Dawn as I was. We kept the conversation casual, though we always returned to the subject at hand: what was in the book. I didn't know much about it yet, but apparently, the rest of our lives were contained in its pages. It's hard to believe that we were so close to finding out everything, the answers to all of his and my questions.

Pretty soon, we had pulled into downtown Seattle, quickly exiting the long stretch of freeway as Edward guided the car smoothly onto the local streets. There were plenty of people around on this fine Saturday morning, milling about the avenues and boulevards, sipping Seattle's Best Coffee, shopping, laughing, and happy in general. My mood, in comparison, was pretty much the same. This felt like an adventure, a fun way to spend an afternoon with Edward. Most of my impatience had disappeared, for now.

"Um, Bella? Are you sure you want to go to the Apple Store?"

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, if you'd look out your window…" Edward replied hesitantly, driving slower so I could get a glimpse of all the ruckus.

"WHAT?! Why…why are there so many people there? What's that line about, why is everyone waiting outside? Are you kidding me??" I hyperventilated, my eyes clouding in frustration. Outside of the Apple Store was a line of people that snaked through the spotless glass doors, down the block, and around the corner, disappearing into oblivion.

Edward laughed to himself smugly. "Bella, they're…they're waiting in line for the new iPhone." He burst out laughing now, the vampire version of guffawing, though of course it sounded beautiful coming from his lips.

"It's not funny!! I…I need a new computer!" I gasped desperately. I pressed my face against the glass, my nose pigging against the window. The bored expressions on the waiting people outside turned into smiling faces, laughing at my pained expression. No, this can't be happening! Why is the world so against me?

Edward's expression turned serious all of a sudden. He noticed my panicked body language as I sighed heavily against the door, disappointment obvious in every cell of my body. He pulled into a parking spot.

"Bella, it's ok. Don't worry about it. I'll get a MacBook Air for you, it won't be hard. Come on, darling, get yourself together," he said gently, pulling me into his arms. Hard as his body is, it's the most comforting thing in the world to me. I relaxed into his grip and smiled.

"Okay Edward…thanks. I love you." He kissed the top of my head gingerly.

"I love you too, Bella. Out, now, let's get you a new toy," he replied, grinning that adorable crooked smile that I lived for. In a flash, he was out his door and opening mine for me, invisible in his speed. It never stopped amazing me, his swiftness. I stepped out, my old, broken converse squeaking against the asphalt. Edward took my hand and led me towards the entrance of the store. The waiting people didn't complain when he stepped through the line. Of course, I wouldn't, either, because who wouldn't move for a greek god?

At the front of the line was a bedraggled old man. His face was dark with a tan, and the wrinkles in his forehead were more pronounced than a pug's. He was dressed in rags, a black garbage bag resting on the floor next to his feet. A hobo. He grinned a toothless grin at Edward and I, and held up a simple cardboard sign:

**Spot in line 4 sale.**

**500.**

"Hahahaha!" I giggled, hiding my face in Edward's sweater. That's so funny! What a brilliant idea for money. He must have lined up days ago, and now, it's about to pay off. Edward simply pulled out his classic black leather wallet, and out came five one-hundred dollar bills.

"You're a good man," Edward smiled as he passed the cash to the hobo. The hobo nodded in appreciation, and shuffled away slowly, his plastic bag tossed over his shoulder. Edward and I took his place in line, and the people behind us scowled. Childishly, I looked over my shoulder and stuck out my tongue. Sometimes, I was forever grateful that Edward liked to spoil me so much.

"Happy, love?" Edward asked, putting his arm around my shoulder. I reacted instinctively to his touch, wrapping my arms safely around his sculpted waist. His smell made me dizzy with happiness, and I nodded furiously in response to his question. I glanced at my simple Mickey Mouse watch. 2 minutes to opening.

Soon, music began pulsing out of nowhere. The roar of the crowd behind us was deafening, and a smile alighted my face as an Apple employee, a brand new iPhone in his hand, appeared. In his other hand were the keys to the store, and he openly grinned as he stuck the keys into the lock. With a loud _Click!_ the door was open, and he ushered me and Edward in excitedly.

"How does it feel to be the first person in Seattle to get the brand now iPhone?" Bob asked (I read his nametag). Edward chucked lightly, and to the fury of everybody in the vicinity, replied, "We're not here for the iPhone. We just want to get a MacBook Air."

"WHAT?!"'s rang out from behind us as people stared in disbelief and anger. Bob blinked a few times, and pointed wordlessly to the back of the Store, where 'April' was waiting to help us. The teenagers behind us, tall boys with handmade iPhone shirts on, happily stepped up to be the "first" people in Seattle to have the iPhone. I rolled my eyes and made my way to April, where she waited with a new MacBook Air, a hesitant smile on her face. I'd be scared of us creepy losers too. Who paid 500 to be the first in line for the iPhone, and not buy the iPhone?

"Excuse me, April is it? I'll be purchasing that on credit, please," Edward said smoothly. His lovely voice brought April to reality, and her hesitant smile disappeared when she took in his beautiful, contoured face. It was replaced by a grin so wide that it showed almost all of her paper-white teeth.

"Oh, of course sir! I just need you to sign right here, Mr. uhh..Cullen," she replied, her eyes flickering to the name on his Visa. She was so flustered by his golden gaze that she neglected to ask for any I.D., and blushed furiously as he graced her receipt with his beautiful, curvy signature. Oh, Edward Cullen…

"That'll be all, April," I snapped, jealousy burning through my veins. He's mine, all mine. April was pretty, with big silver eyes and hair the color of melted caramel. April turned away, miffed at my attitude as she packaged up the manilla-envelope sized computer. Edward looked at me balefully, smoothing my anger down by kissing me on the cheek. The beautiful cashier batted her eyelashes as she handed the bag, embossed with the Apple logo, to Edward.

"Have a good day, sir!"

"Will do, miss." He flashed her a quick, grateful smile, and proceeded to wrestle his and my way out of the gigantic crowd of iPhone buyers that had collected in the store while April was flirting with my boyfriend. "Oof!" I groaned loudly when someone elbowed me in the gut.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here," Edward muttered under his breath. In less than a second, we were outside breathing the fabulous Forks air. Well, at least I was. Back in his car, I ripped desperately at the tight packaging of the minute computer, my useless, bitten nails doing nothing to get rid of the tape. Edward sighed.

"Hand it over, Bella." With a disgruntled "Fine," I tossed the package to him. He caught it deftly, and when I blinked, had the new Mac open and powering up before I could even say thanks. Excitement grew in me as the computer flashed onto the desktop, a generic blue with swirls and a big apple in the middle of it.

"Gogogo! Safari now! Open it open it we need to get to Google!" I cried, uncharacteristically clapping my hands excitedly. Ugh I feel like Jessica now…but it doesn't matter because I'm about to find out how I can get Breaking Dawn! And find out what will happen with Edward! My future forever partner! Maybe Stephenie Meyer will even say who turns me into a vampire, Edward or Carlisle. Maybe she'll even prove to me that Jacob will find his true love and finally leave me alone!

My blood pumped faster and faster as Edward maneuvered the mouse over to the menu. He glanced at me with a half smile, amused at my excitement. The new computer was a lot faster than my rotten old one! One click on the "Safari" button, and the web program popped up in less than a second, loading the main page.

Oddly, this took a while…why would it take so long to load the homepage? Maybe because it's new. Maybe the computer isn't used to loading web pages yet. Excuses flitted in and out of my brain as the blood drained from my face. The little bar was filling up, surely. Edward hesitantly looked over at me, his face unreadable and a little softer. He knew what was happening, and in a way, so did I. It didn't take a computer genius to realize that my brand new laptop had no internet signal whatsoever.

**Again, please REVIEW. The more reviews, the more I write…how will I know that you guys like it and want to continue if you don't review? ;)**

**I'm still in Disneyland, but I'll try to upload more ASAP. Thanks for being patient guys. I'm loving the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Quest for le Internet

Breaking Swan: The End of Bella

**Breaking Swan: The End of Bella**

**READERS: I am SO sorry I haven't updated sooner! I had just gotten back from dance nationals at Disneyland and haven't had the time between classes to write more. I made this chapter extra long for you guys. Thanks for your support!**

Disclaimer: All characters © Stephenie Meyer and her publishing company, etc. I'm not stealing them!

Synopsis:

In homage to the release of Breaking Dawn, I thought it'd be fun to write a serious, yet not, fanfiction about what happens when Bella discovers that her future (what will happen between her and Edward/Jacob, how it will be like to turn into a vampire, what she's getting for Christmas the next year...) is available in this new book, Breaking Dawn, that this crazy woman Stephenie Meyer wrote! What's going on? Is she being stalked? Follow Bella in her quest to obtain Breaking Dawn (when it's not even out yet..), through her crazy travels all over Seattle, where she visits the Apple Store, Starbucks, Barnes & Noble, etc. Will she finally get the book and find out her future? Or will she have to wait until August 2nd like the rest of us?

Breaking Swan: The End of Bella

A Fanfiction © 2008 Ivana Wong

**Chapter Four: The Quest for le Internets**

Bella Swan, the luckiest person on Earth, right? No, not at all. My computer breaks down, I go get a new one, and to my great pleasure, I just happen to have no signal in the middle of Seattle. At this point, most people would give up. But I can't do that…I don't want Breaking Dawn for my own selfish reasons. I need to book for the greater good- and most importantly, Edward needs it to find out if the truth about vampires has been released to the public. He and the rest of my almost-family's lives are in danger if it's been released.

Actually, it's all my fault! If the book weren't about me, nobody would know that the Cullens were vampires. No one would know that I'm in love with a mass bear-murderer and his family. Not to mention, there are probably Barnes and Noble Express's in an Italian airport somewhere, which means that this Breaking Dawn book must be available in Italy, which means that the Volturi might read it!! What have I done?!

I suddenly look at Edward with a new fear in my eyes. The Volturi. How stupid could I get? I forgot that he mentioned them earlier. Scared as I was that Ms. Meyer was a stalker of mine, I had developed an odd fondness for her. A random person that I don't know. But she must be something if she had the patience to write about my life- my past, present, and future.

Edward smiled gingerly, and then slipped his marble arm around my shoulder. The cool skin felt great against my heated body, and I leaned into him.

"Edward, what are we going to do? Do you want to just…give up?" I asked.

"Bella, love…we don't have to give up. It's not that hard to find wireless internet, especially in Seattle," he replies. I look at him with wide eyes.

"Really? Cause in Forks there's nothing! No internet, especially without some of those cable things that you plug into the phone-"

"Bella!" he interrupted. "Honey. Let me ask you a quick question. Is there a Starbucks in Forks?" I look at him warily.

"No, Edward, there is absolutely NOTHING in Forks. It's desolate." I'm surprised that he, being the abnormally smart vampire he is, needed to hear that.

"Love, the reason why there is no public wireless in Forks is because there is no Starbucks. There are obviously no T-Mobile hot spots anywhere_ near_ Forks. That's why you've never heard of public wireless before. Now, if you would just look across the street…"

I rolled my eyes at his cheerful tone, but turned to glance out the window. The dark cloud in my mind suddenly cleared, and all I knew of was sunny blue skies. A dark green sign radiated in my vision: Starbucks. It even had a giant replica of the Starbucks siren on the awning! Faster than I could jump out, Edward had me by the elbow, and I was abruptly standing outside of the Starbucks, holding my MacBook Air by the corner, dazed out of my mind. Those fast transitions never failed to make me dizzy, but then again, everything that Edward does makes me dizzy.

A clear bell rang as Edward pushed open the door for me easily, guiding me into the warm room. The smell of freshly roasted coffee beans greeted us, and a smile surreptitiously crept onto my face. There was a long line, and Edward promptly sat me down into a giant, plush couch, while he went to wait in line. This confused me.

"Edward, why are you in line? Don't you hate human food?" Across the room, Edward heard my quiet whisper as easily as if I was in his head.

He mouthed, "What do you want?" and I immediately understood. He is such a gentlemen; I don't deserve him. I smile happily, revealing my white, un-coffee-stained teeth. I don't drink coffee- caffeine has the worst effect on me.

"I don't want anything, but I guess you could get me a blended lemonade," I said, opening my MacBook. Edward nodded in acknowledgement, and turned to give the Barista, Ella, the order. She giggled unnecessarily while Edward calmly, handsomely, handed her a hundred dollar bill. As if anyone could get more beautiful than that.

I shook my head, and turned my attention to my computer. It had woken up from hibernation, and quickly showed the lovely blue background in pristine quality. A quick click on the Safari button had it rolling. The window popped up, and in the top corner, it said 'Connected to Starbucks HotSpot'. I glowed with happiness.

Google never failed me. The second I typed in "Breaking Dawn", a website popped up. Of course, it was Stephenie Meyer's official website. On it were descriptions of the entire series…Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse were the first three books. My heart pounded like a drummer boy on steroids as my eyes scanned down the synopsis for Twilight.

"Bella soon makes some new friends at school but when she sees a boy called Edward Cullen sitting with his brothers and sisters in the cafeteria she is instantly intrigued. Edward is stunningly attractive, almost inhumanly beautiful, and yet he is an outsider too. "

Wow. What an…absolutely perfect description of Edward Cullen. It's practically flawless. That Meyer woman's language is exquisite, and the way she described Bella's infatuation with Edward…

What am I talking about? She's writing about…about ME! Bella Swan, boring, normal, and utterly simple Bella. How does she know all of this? Was she in the cafeteria with me the first day I saw Edward? How could she possibly know the extent of my interest, my endless dreams and wishes? All of a sudden, the prospect of finding and reading this series frightened me. My thoughts were interrupted with a polite,

"Excuse me, ma'am? Are you a customer of this Starbucks?" I look up to find an employee staring down at me, his Starbucks apron stained with what looked like caramel. He had friendly blue eyes and tousled blonde hair, and his golden-retriever expression immediately reminded me Mike Newton. He was flagged for removal in my mind.

I pointed to Edward, ever so patient, waiting in that giant line. He was almost at the front though, with Ella's eyes glued to his angel face. No wonder it was taking so long. She couldn't tear her eyes away to concentrate on her job. A grimace was set on my face, and I turned to face Brad, the happy-go-lucky Starbucks worker.

"Yeah, I'm with him. He's ordering my drink right now," I said, shrugging back into the seat. Brad seemed appeased, nodded, and walked away. I heard him grumble "pretty boy" as he left, and my grimace turned into a mindless grin. The pretty boy over there? Yeah, the one with the angel's face and golden eyes? He's mine.

The thought instantly cheered me, and soon enough, my angel was walking towards me with unnecessary grace, sitting down next to me on the large couch.

"How's the search going, love?" he asked, handing me my lemonade. I hesitated before answering. He would not be happy with what's online- there was no content, only synopsis, and no details at all. But I handed him the laptop reluctantly while I sucked the frozen lemonade through a straw.

Edward calmly scanned the words on the page, and did some typing, searching Google thoroughly as he could.

"It says that this book series has been an international phenomenon. It has our names, everything, Bella. How could this happen? I don't understand. Mostly everything on here is about Breaking Dawn though. Apparently it's the last book in the series…it's supposed to have everything in it. Details about our marriage, Jacob…there's part of the first chapter online…mentions a new car for you!"

His eyebrows go way up as he continues reading. My blood seems to have frozen in my veins. Marriage? Car? What IS all of this? Is any of it true? Part of me is dying to know, and the other part is shying away from the truth.

Edward took all of this in thoughtfully. I guess he was trying to figure out whether or not the Volturi could possibly get involved. At this point, I doubt the Volturi know about this book series. In fact, the first one was published ages ago- if it's been out for so long, they might not even notice!

I pointed this out to Edward, but he just shook his head.

"Remember what I told you before? Years are like days to the Volturi. A lot of things will go unnoticed, but this phenomonon, as they call it, might just catch their attention sometime soon." He actually started to look slightly amused as his eyes scanned the computer screen. I looked over, and my eyes grew wide at what Edward had stumbled upon.

Something called the Twilight Lexicon. And its forums. Just looking at the listing of thread titles started to scare me. Questions about VAMPIRE MATING? Edward outright burst out laughing, and I blushed until my face was beet-red. Wait. No way.

Edward just rolled onto the floor laughing. In the middle of Starbucks. And I just found out why.

"Bella's Period?" The sticky on the Lexicon forum was not funny. Not funny at ALL.

"Who did this?!" I screeched, jumping on Edward and attempting to pull him upright. In my moment of craze, I had knocked over my blended lemonade. The yellowy goodness oozed from between the hairline cracks in the keyboard of my brand new computer.

"No! My MacBook! My source of information! It has my LIFE on it!" I said wildly, attempting to mop up the mess with the napkins Edward had provided. The screen spluttered and went black. My eyes watered, and I angrily wiped the tears away with the back of my hands. Edward had frozen, not laughing anymore as he took in the scene.

"Love, it's ok. Really, I can always get you another one…" He said, hesitantly wrapping his arms around my quivering body. I buried my head in his chest.

"No…no, Edward…you spend too much money on me…but now I will never find out all of those things…I need to know, I need to know NOW," I moaned into his chest. Edward sighed and hugged me tighter.

"Let's go home, Bella. Just relax. We can go do whatever you want right now, I just want you to be happy. Or at least, happier than you are right now." He pulled back and stared into my eyes, his liquid gold irises mesmerizing. His breath made me dizzy and I leaned back into him to prevent myself from falling over. Edward's cold lips brushed against my hair, and a small smile began to grow on my lips. Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked.

"Ella's jealous."

I laughed, and looked over at the barista. She was glowering at me, the two espresso shot cups overflowing because she wasn't paying attention. I turned back to Edward, and she high pitched "Ow!" that pierced the air told me that Ella burned her finger. Serves her right, eyeing my man.

Edward led me out of the Starbucks, and we were back in the car in seconds. He turned the engine on, and drove slowly and leisurely through the streets, towards the freeway. We soon approached a gas station, and Edward guided his sparking Volvo in.

"Stay here, Bella, I'm going to get some gas." Being the old-fashioned guy he was, Edward went inside to pay. He mentioned once before that he preferred doing that, because it entertained the cashiers. I smiled at his unselfish actions.

It was getting a little hot in the car; glancing around, I noticed that Edward had forgotten to roll down a window. Typical. Of course I don't need to breathe oxygen. I laughed to myself, and then opened the door, the cold Washington air greeting me and awakening my senses. As I turned around to stretch, I noticed a building across the street.

It was tan and brown, with olive green accents. It had a large green sign that read: Barnes and Noble. But most of all, it had giant black posters in its windows. The image of a white chess piece burned into my vision.

"Breaking Dawn: Order yours today!"

Before I knew what I was doing, I was sprinting across the gas station, my pounding feet bringing me closer and closer to my future.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

As a **bonus **for this week, I have included a **special sneak preview **of the next chapter! Yay!

These sneak peeks come with more reviews…review review!

Excerpt from Chapter Five: Mary Sue's Turf

The empty hole is back...the edges are fraying thinner as the seconds tick by. I can feel the blood pulsing in my ears as I look left and right; too many cars are racing across the large street, where on the other side, Barnes and Noble towered like a giant crystal ball of my future, the Breaking Dawn posters taunting and pulling at the hole in my chest. I wrapped my arms around my body tighter to keep it all in. Finally. A green light. I raced across the street, my feet bouncing off the pavement as I flew, almost Edward-like, over the sidewalk. The adrenaline was present in every vein in my body, racing faster and faster through as I wrenched open the heavy door and ran to the counter.

"Hi, welcome to Barnes and Noble, can I help you?" the cashier asked, warily eyeing my disheveled, wind-tossed hair and clothes. "Um.." I glanced at her nametag. "Mary Sue. I need that book in the window, Breaking Dawn." Mary Sue's eyes alighted with brightness. I saw the corner of her mouth twitch with a hint of laughter. "Sorry, miss, but Breaking Dawn isn't available for sale until August second. You are free to put down a pre-order though." Her mouth had curved into a smile now, mocking. The fire in my veins turned into water. How could she not understand? My future, my destiny, the map that laid out my life, was in that book…

**REVIEW **for more! 


End file.
